Stingless Bees
by ribbonsandroses
Summary: Elizabeth and Ewan story
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth tucked the strands that had fallen loose from her ponytail behind her ear. It was her second shift in a row, and she no longer had the energy to worry about her appearance. She quickly typed in the patient log information into the computer in front of her. She had to be extra careful with patient information. With Monica as new chief of staff, she had to watch her work even more than normal. Jason's mother had not let Jake's death go as easily as Elizabeth had hoped. She had enough emotional turmoil in her own life to be caught up in the older Quartermaine's as well. But Monica blamed Elizabeth for not having known Jake, an opinion which she went through great lengths to let her know. Elizabeth tried her best to ignore the older lady, but after Lucky left to Ireland for good she had even less patience than ever. She was stretched for time, energy, financial resources, and after Lisa Niles' last stunt on earth (throwing Elizabeth overboard and attempting to kill Robin and Patrick) her failing health and increasing hospital bills left her more stressed than ever.

"Paging Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth jumped up from her work, startled by the intrusion. It was Dr. Ewan Keenan- new psychologist and just recently Elizabeth's therapist.

"Hey Dr. Keenan- did you need something?"

"I told you Elizabeth, call me Ewan. I may be your therapist, but outside our sessions I'd like to be considered your friend"

Elizabeth sighed. The tall, dirty blonde, blue eyed, Australian doctor had entered her life in an interesting fashion and despite her reluctance to trust him, she found herself mysteriously drawn to him.

"Alright Ewan"

He smiled as she said his name, flashing her a set of pearly whites.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" She yawned and stretched her arms out, his eyes followed her every move.

"Yes, actually there is- I have an appointment and I was wondering if you could pull up a file for me. I'm evaluating a patient who's having frequent angry episodes, his mother shared with me that he was in an accident some years ago-"

"And you're wondering if perhaps there was some leftover damage that wasn't addressed?" Elizabeth finished for him.

"Perceptive as usual Elizabeth" Ewan smiled.

"You would know. Being that you're my therapist and all." Elizabeth frowned as she read the name, "Jason Morgan?" she asked, shock dripping from her tone.

Ewan raised his eyes at her tone and then rubbed his eyes and groaned in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm so sorry Elizabeth- I forgot about your involvement with him. It was incredibly stupid of me, I'm so sorry. I'll ask another nurse" He reached for the file but she pulled it back from him stubbornly.

"No you won't. It's fine. After all, I'm willing to give it to you now, but if you ask another nurse she'll tell you that you have to submit a request which will leave your file sitting on somebodies desk for a week" Elizabeth turned and typed in Jason's name.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble, I know based on what you've told me in our sessions about your involvement with Jason, but I also know about your being on probation with the board of the hospital..."

"Don't worry about it. Robin gave me her code before she stepped down. I doubt anybody will notice. Anyways I can separate my professional life with my personal one- where Jason and you are concerned."

"Thank you!" Ewan beamed at her appreciatively.

Elizabeth laughed at the look on his face. He looked just like Cameron did when she told him that he could stay up a whole hour later for his birthday. Sheer joy.

"I wish everybody was as appreciative as you Dr-er-Ewan"

"Don't worry Elizabeth; I'm sure soon enough people will begin to understand how lucky they are to have you here"

Elizabeth snorted and handed him a print out of Jason's records.

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one Ewan"

"I'll see you around Elizabeth" Ewan smiled brightly his eyes focused on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments- I really appreciate them! They keep me motivated to finish. If I keep getting them then I'll post nightly ;) I don't know about y'all but I'm pretty happy that they brought Ewan into the picture (on the show), I really hope their relationship flourishes. Also, just to make sure everybody knows, Liz is working a lot b/c she lost the money that Jason gave her in a poor investment (this is what happened on the show). And I'm not Jason's biggest fan right now either ;)

Two days later Elizabeth was back at her spot in the nurses' station. Sipping her coffee she closed the last file she had to do before lunch.

"Ahem. Elizabeth. I need to speak to you immediately."

Elizabeth looked up to see Monica's frowning face. She sensed trouble and quickly ran her hands down her outfit, smoothing any imagined wrinkles.

"Sure. Can I help you Monica? Is there a problem?"

"I'd prefer if you addressed me as doctor Quartermaine while we are still in a professional setting. And yes there is a problem."

Elizabeth couldn't believe how rude Monica was. Had she forgotten that she was once Emily's best friend? Had she forgotten how many times she had saved Emily? The times that she saved Jason? And if she wanted Elizabeth to address her professionally shouldn't she extent the same courtesy to Elizabeth?

But Elizabeth bit her tongue and followed as Monica led her aside.

"It has come to my attention that while you were logged in to the computer at the nurse's desk you printed out an unauthorized chart. The patient was not under your care, and you used a code that once belonged to the chief of staff. How you got it I don't know and frankly I don't care. But looking up information regarding patients not assigned to you during work hours is strictly forbidden and could have you suspended. What you did was completely unprofessional and don't think that it has not gone unnoticed. I personally will be speaking the board about this issue and if they see enough sense then maybe they'll think about putting you back on suspension. You obviously can't seek to handle this job-"

"Actually Doctor Quartermaine I don't think that will be necessary" Ewans voice cut in.

Elizabeth had been in shock as the venomous words spilled off Monica's tongue. She hadn't even given her a chance to say anything, let alone defend herself. She spun around, her eyes large as Ewan cut in. She saw him scrutinize her face, his eyes barely masked worry as he measured her expression. He turned back to Monica.

"I told Elizabeth to give me the file and I assured her that I had special permission" he said confidently.

"And who did you tell her this special permission came from Dr. Keenan?" Monica's expression was hard but softened in comparison to the one she had for Elizabeth.

"From you actually- the file, it was for your son- Jason Morgan"

Monica's expression fell with the realization that her witch hunt had come to an ironic end.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth- If I had known, do you understand?" the older woman rubbed her head and wouldn't look Elizabeth in the eyes. It was a vibrant contrast to the haughty look she held just moments before.

Elizabeth looked from Ewan to Monica, her head spinning. And suddenly she felt exhausted.

"I have to go-" Elizabeth's eyes were large and determined. Ewan had come to her rescue. Maybe this wasn't the first time. Monica was a mess. And Elizabeth had no idea what to make of her.

"I understand if you're angry with me Elizabeth" Monica began, condescension coloring her tone.

"Please" Elizabeth's body turned to go but she couldn't help but add in response, "I'd like it if you addressed me as Nurse Webber in a professional setting."

Monica's face froze in shock and Elizabeth felt Ewan's eyes on her as she quickly made her way into the elevator.

Monica looked up at Ewan as the doors closed on a frantic looking Elizabeth.

"Do you think that everyone deserves second chances?" she asked darkly.

"Well, yes. As long as you've given them a first to start with." He looked at her meaningfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so so so much for your comments- I agree, it's a bit out of character for Elizabeth to lose all that money- you NEVER put all your eggs in one basket, or all that money in one investment. I'm a liason fan so the way they've written Jason and Monica as of now is super disappointing. I wish the writers would feature more Elizabeth scenes then they do now (am I the only one who's noticed that she's on for like one day a week? If she had such a fan base to make them rehire her then they should of featured more of her!). I think, at least for now in my story, there is room for a triangle (or more with Matt)- we'll just have to see… :)

Btw I've added two chapters today in response to all the great comments I've received so far!

Elizabeth checked the messages on her cellphone as she waited for Ewan to arrive. This was one of the very few free times that she had to herself. She was at first resistant to spending it at therapy. But working with Ewan had allowed herself to open up and relieve herself of the baggage she'd been carrying for a long time.

"You know" Ewan said as he sat down, "you're the kind of person that only reveals what you want people to see- even here in therapy. You seemed very understanding of Monica when you told me that she had been angry over not knowing Jake. But yesterday I saw something totally different."

Elizabeth groaned, "I tried to be understanding. But she's just unwilling to leave me alone. It's like she watches me all the time, waiting for a mistake so that she can get me fired. I feel like I'm constantly walking on broken glass and it's driving me insane. As if I don't have enough to deal with."

"So. If you could say, tell Monica exactly how you feel without having the risk of getting fired what would you say?"

"I don't think that's a good-"

"Therapy is a new experience- open yourself up and try this out maybe you'll feel better. Maybe you'll feel worse. But you won't know until you try."

"Alright. I would tell her that the decision to keep Jake's paternity a secret was not my decision alone- it was also Jason's. She's so willing to forgive her son, but in my eyes she is his mother and so he should have been the one to tell her. And in the end Jason is the one who didn't fight for his family, he chose his life over me and the boys just like he chose his life over the Quartermaine's all those years ago. If there is anybody who should be able to understand what I went through it's her. Instead, she insists on blaming me. She forgets that I was her late daughters best friend, and that I have saved members of her family including Jason countless times. If it weren't for me she wouldn't have a family. She lives in a damn mansion with butlers and maids and I live in a small house with my two boys, making ends meet on my own. And while I wouldn't change that for all the tea in China- she'll never know what it is like to be in my shoes. To worry about paying the electricity or how you can't afford to send your little boy- the reason you get up and live every day- on a trip with his school. To stay up all hours of the night hoping that the boiler won't break, or the car won't give you problems. So everytime I see Monica Quartermaine's face I can't feel sorry for her because I can't see past her haughty martyred attitude to a caring woman who would have been a great grandmother to a little boy who never knew her."

"Well done Elizabeth" Ewan whispered as tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes. She let out a jagged sob and whispered, "you have no idea what it's like to live with constant reminders of all your mistakes and everything that they cost you". In that instant she felt the cold strong arms of Ewan Keenan wrap around her in a strong embrace.

"I promise" he whispered into her brown curls, "everything will be okay Elizabeth".

And for a brief second she beleived him. Everything in her ached to believe him. But experience said otherwise and she pulled stiffly out of his embrace, appoligizing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all- emotional" she took a tissue off of the small table beside her and wiped her nose as a form of distraction from his probing eyes.

"Emotional is usually good in therapy" Ewan chuckled. His eyes appraised her every move.

"You know" Elizabeth laughed, "when I first found out that I was pregnant with Jake I told Jason that I was dead set on being a single mom. I think" she sighed now, a wistful expression on her face. "I think even then I had no idea what I was asking for. Being a single mom is like trying to live with one eye closed. You have a good idea of what you are, where you're going, what you're seeing- but you can't be one hundred percent shore. There's always that doubt there. That you're missing that other half. And sometimes things hit you that you could've seen coming if you only had both eyes. It throws you off balance, but, at least it keeps things interesting."

"You worry alot about what you can't or don't provide for your boys" Ewan pointed out.

"Don't all moms do?"

"I suppose, but we're talking about you. I want you to try to look at all the things that you do give to your boys. Instead of focusing on the lack of things focus on the plenty. Avoid what if's and uncertainty. Look strictly at the facts. Even things like toys, bedtime routines, dinner table traditions- everything that you take the time to do without noticing. Don't take yourself for granted, and your kids won't either."

"Well I'll try- but I can't garuntee anything" Elizabeth replied cynically.

"That's all I'm asking. So I'll see you next week then?"

"Yes, listen Ewan. About Monica, thanks for standing up for me. If you hadn't shown up I don't know what would've happened- I'm sure she would've had my job at least."

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault, I shouldn't of asked you to get that file in the first place. I just hope that Monica and you will figure this out, maybe she'll look to find some common ground with you?"

"I doubt it" Elizabeth laughed her hand on the door.

"If she did- would you give her a chance to make things right?"

"Yes I would" she said seriously.

"I believe you" Ewan smiled.

"Thank you" Elizabeth whispered and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica was looking through some papers when Ewan arrived at her door. He looked determined and didn't bother to fully enter the room. She had barely looked up when he began talking.

"Are you still looking for that second chance?" He asked her, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"I have a session with Elizabeth in five, in my office" he said seriously before exiting as abruptly as he entered.

Monica wondered what Elizabeth's session had to do with her. Then again, the shame and guilt of attempting to get Elizabeth fired when all she was doing was helping Jason, Monica's son, had eaten at the older woman in a manner she'd never admit. Suddenly she was curious as to what the young nurse would tell Dr Keenan. She was sure that the incident from yesterday would be brought up by Ewan, and now she was dying to know what Elizabeth was going to say.

She immediately knew what Ewan had meant when she reached his office. The door was left a crack open. Enough so that Ewan could probably see Monica's shadow, and enough that Monica could hear everything that was being said.

And what she heard cut through her heart and brought her to her knees. She could practically feel Elizabeth's resentment as she told Ewan what she would hypothetically tell Monica if she had no risk of losing her job.

Finally, Monica left. She couldn't take anymore as Elizabeth's last words sliced through the last of Monica's defenses.

"So every time I see Monica Quartermaine's face I can't feel sorry for her because I can't see past her haughty martyred attitude to a caring woman who would have been a great grandmother to a little boy who never knew her."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I meant to update sooner but between New Years and a gas leak, I didn't have time. To address some comments: I realize that Ewans behavior (letting Monica listen in) is totally unethical, but on one hand this isn't the first time so the behavior isn't out-of-the-blue (he did manipulate Liz in thinking that he was a patient)- at the end of the day (or should I say story) his motivation is to help Elizabeth, not harm her. He figures that both Elizabeth and Monica are kind and generous people at heart- so he'll do what he feels is right. It gives him character, and flaws- which I think keep things interesting. Thanks so much for the comments so far! I love love love reading them! Happy New Year all!

Later that day Elizabeth was helping a new patient fill in admittance forms. It had been a normal Wednesday for her. In the morning she had therapy, in the afternoon she took Aidan out of the hospital daycare and they had a picnic in the park. That was another thing that she did for her boys, Liz noted to herself, no matter how busy or hectic life was she always made time for them to go to the park together. And now she was working the night shift.

The hospital had been unusually busy. They had four patients come in from a car crash, one was in critical care, another was awaiting surgery for severe cranial bleeding and the other two were in stable condition but had retained multiple injuries.

Monica had called out, so people were uneasy without the chief of staff on the floor. It was a busy night. And now Elizabeth was helping a young single mom fill out medical forms for her son whom she brought in with a broken arm after falling down their basement steps

"You sign here. And make sure you fill in your address and date of birth here and here" she flipped through pages, marking x's throughout the forms.

"Will Daniel be alright?" the woman asked her anxiously.

"He'll be fine. I've seen worse." Elizabeth consoled her.

"How long will he have to wear a cast?" she sighed, relieved.

"Not too long. Don't worry, he'll love it. All the kids in school will want to sign it, he'll be like a mini celebrity" Elizabeth assured her, smiling.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience" the woman smiled.

"I am- I'm a single mom with two boys. One of my oldest's best friends broke his arm and so he came home asking how he can break his because he wanted 'to have a cast for everybody to write their names on too'" Elizabeth smiled, remembering Cameron's antics.

"I'm a single mom too. It's hard but it's nice to know that there are moms out there just like me- thank you."

Elizabeth walked back to the nurses' station desk when she heard Sam, Jason's wife, calling out her name frantically.

"Elizabeth!" she screamed, "please help me Jason's seizing!"

Elizabeth had no idea that Jason had been in the hospital. She quickly ran from behind the desk and followed Sam down the hall. She hadn't heard the nurse's bell being called from any of the rooms. And there were very few doctors and nurses around since there had been so many patients that night.

Entering the room, Elizabeth began to work on Jason as Sam frantically filled her in.

"Jason was brought in with the car crash. We were tracking down these guys as a favor to Luke. He wouldn't say what he wanted us to get to them for. He just said that it was an extreme emergency. And we were tailing them and all of a sudden their car swerved and we hit them and then we were brought here. looked at Jason and said that he was alright, just that he had sustained a few injuries. And I was just sitting here talking to him and then he-he- he just-" Sam's voice was quavering in clear panic.

"It's alright Sam" Elizabeth administered medication and took notice of Jason's vitals. He had stopped seizing and no doctors had responded to her emergency page.

"Sam I need you to go to the nurse's station. Next to the phone there is a number in red call that number- it will page all doctors with an alert. Then I want you to make an announcement that we have an emergency in room 309- can you do that?"

"Yes, of course" Sam ran out of the room determinedly. But she was back seconds later with a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth's heart picked up and her stomach sunk to her shoes.

"Elizabeth, the phone lines have been cut and the elevators have been locked down" Sam said in shock.

"What? Did you try the stairs Sam?"

"Yes- they're all locked! Elizabeth! What's going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth and Sam raced out of Jason's room. The mother was still sitting on the couch filling out forms, but looked up as she saw Sam and Elizabeth race to the elevator.

"Is there something wrong nurse?"

"No. I don't think so."

Elizabeth punched the button of the elevator but the red light beneath the controls revealed that they were indeed, locked. She and Sam ran to the stairs and tried to open the doors that refused to budge.

"Is there another way out Elizabeth?" Sam asked, barely concealing her panic.

"No. Just these doors and the elevator- wait, there's a back staircase used by the custodians!"

Elizabeth raced to the end of one of the halls and unsuccessfully tried to open the heavy grey door.

"Dammit- we're locked in Sam!"

Elizabeth and Sam looked at each other for a brief moment before heading back to the nurse's station. The woman who was sitting was now walking toward them, worry creasing her forehead. Elizabeth hated that now this single mom had another thing to worry about- being locked in a hospital.

"What's going on Nurse?"

"I'm afraid that we've been locked in. It might be just a maintenance error, or it could be a safety precaution. As of now I don't know anything- our lines of communication have all been shut down."

"My son?" the woman asked panic coloring her features.

"Will be fine. I'm sure things will be back to-"

Before Elizabeth could finish, the door to the elevator swung open and gunshots rang out as two armed men charged onto the floor.

"This hospital is under new management- for now at least!" Said a loud voice.

Elizabeth heard a scream as she ducked in the station and crawled out the other side. She scrambled behind a pillar and listened as the intruders gave out orders.

"Nobody leaves this floor! Nobody leaves this hospital! Nobody leaves their rooms until we get what we want! No questions asked!"

Elizabeth wondered when all the doctors and nurses that worked that floor would notice that there had been no paging over the intercom and that they had received no messages on their phones. Her curiosity was satisfied as the room was quickly filled with now terrified hospital personnel.

She was small enough to fit in an alcove between the pillar and where the medicine cart was parked. From there she had a reasonable view of the situation, and she could watch unnoticed. She saw Sam's eyes searching for her, but her body was still and calm. This wasn't the first sort of situation that the had been in. There had been the metrocourt, then the cabin... Sam and Elizabeth both knew that the best thing to do was to not let your enemy know everything, that you gained the upper hand through surprise. And Elizabeth figured that somehow she could alert the authorities without the men knowing.

She watched as the men- masked and dressed in black- took away everybody's cellphones and pagers. They removed the batteries, and smiled at their hostage's horrified faces.

"Nobody is allowed to see their patients. You will all stay in this room, guarded by armed men. For every person that attempts to leave or do something, I don't know- heroic, two people get shot. Simple math. Most of you graduated from college or med school so weigh the risk and don't do anything stupid. If we want something we'll let you know. If we don't get what we want- then three people get shot. And now to show how serious we are-"

A gunshot rang out followed by a piercing scream. It was her. One of the men in black had shot the single mother. There weren't that many doctors or nurses in the first place, but those that were there leaned over the woman in an instinctual reaction they all flew to her aid.

"There. That should keep you busy. Now remember" the man said in a mocking voice, "no leaving this room or you and one of your friends will be needing some saving yourselves." He chuckled and re-entered the elevator, leaving behind three gunmen.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so I've updated with three chapters- enjoy! (btw, who else is lovin' the Ewan and Elizabeth scenes on the show? Matt, Ewan, and now Robin's pushing Patrick at her, she's dominating the hospital now? lol, and Monica's snarky attitude is super annoying! It feels so out of character! I mean now that everybody knows the "truth" about Jake then shouldn't somebody fill her in on the "truth" about her knew daughter in law? i.e. she did let Jake get kidnapped at some point here people!) Sorry, I'm ranting, ignore me- thanks for reading!

Ewan checked his watch for the third time- it was 8pm. He had an appointment right now with a patient who was rather late. Or maybe they just weren't going to show up, Ewan thought as he closed an open file. The patient worked days so he had agreed to see him at 8- because after all, he didn't leave work until then anyways.

Ewan knew that today Elizabeth was working the late shift and smiled at the thought of the petite brunette. The young mom had enough baggage to put an airline out of business, Ewan shook his head, had been the star of his thoughts since he fished her out of the Port Charles Harbor a few weeks ago. Coming to Port Charles had been a last desperate resort, but Ewan was surprised at how well things had been shaping up. It certainly was unexpected.

Elizabeth was getting off for her break in a few minutes and Ewan wondered if she would join him for tea, or coffee. He reached for the phone; he was going to call her at the front desk first. He'd ask if she had seen his patient, and then ask her if she'd let him join her on her break. He dialed the numbers, surprised at how eager he was to hear her voice. He was doing his best to avoid acknowledging this unusual draw that Elizabeth held for him.

The phone didn't have a dial tone. That was odd. Ewan tried again, still no tone. He walked toward his office door and peered through the window. From the small window in the door to his office he had a side view of the nurses' station on the fourth floor. He couldn't believe what he saw. Sitting on the floor around the station was all the doctors, nurses, and aids that worked the floor, and guarding them was a few armed men in black masks.

It was so bizarre that Ewan couldn't really believe what he saw himself. When a nurse sitting on the floor made eye contact with him and shook her head vigorously he backed away from the door.

He leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone and dialed the police. The operator who answered forwarded him to the PCPD who forwarded him directly to the cellphone of Mac Scorpio, the chief.

"Where are you Dr. Keenan?" Mac asked him. What Ewan told him, he insisted that Ewan stay inside his office and either get under his desk or in a closet.

"What are the PCPD planning to do?" Ewan asked, whispering.

"Dr. Keenan- Ewan- my family is in that building. People I've known and cared about for years- we will do everything humanly possible to get all of you out unharmed. I'd appreciate if you called us directly every ten minutes and keep your phone on vibrate so that we can contact you. The important thing is that you keep yourself safe and avoid becoming a casualty."

Ewan crawled into his closet and shut the door. Robin Scorpio was Mac's daughter, and Dr. Drake was her husband. He was pretty sure that one of them was on duty inside the hospital somewhere. There were patients, and nurses, doctors, and other personnel. And there was Elizabeth. Elizabeth.

Ewan knew that Elizabeth always kept her phone on vibrate inside her scrubs. He could call her. But he didn't want to put her in danger, for all he knew she could be sitting alongside another doctor or nurse at the nurses' station just a floor below him. But the thought of her being in danger deeply unsettled him. He couldn't handle the thought of any harm coming to the woman he pulled from the water all those nights ago. So he did the selfish thing and quickly typed out a text to her: "Liz- r we on 4 coffee?"- He figured an innocent text wouldn't alert anybody who might have her phone.

He waited for a response. He knew better then to expect one- but every second dragged on until his phone vibrated in his hand. He drew a sigh of relief when he saw it was Elizabeth.

"Ewan- I am in an empty room on the 3rd floor. They've taken the whole floor hostage. Took cellphones, and shot a woman. Sam McCall and Jason Morgan are here. They were brought in with a few car crash victims. Sam convinced one of the men to put the shot woman in a room."

Ewan's phone vibrated with another message.

"I called the police and spoke 2 Mac. Briefly. I want 2 go see her. I need help. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. Where r u? Please tell me u r not in the hospital?"

Ewan texted back: "So glad that you are not in danger. I am in my office in the closet. I spoke to Mac too. They have taken this floor hostage too. Do u know what they want?"

Ewan waited for her response and looked around him. In the spare light from his phone and a crack in the door, Ewan noticed that there was a large air vent against the right wall of the closet. It occurred to him suddenly that the vent was large enough for him to fit through.

Ewan quickly texted Elizabeth: "What room r u in?"


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth sat in a darkened patient's room. The light outside in the hallway only slightly illuminated the bed and machines that surrounded her crouching form.

She hadn't received a text back from Ewan and had begun to worry. Her last text had been the room number that she was hiding in. He hadn't responded and she worried that one of the gunmen might have found him. If they found Ewan, Elizabeth realized, then they would have found his cellphone. And by reading his text messages they would know where she was. Elizabeth had to move- and fast. She was sitting halfway in the doorway of the room's closet and had started to unfold herself when she heard something coming from the large dark vent on the right inner wall of the closet. It was a rather large vent- Elizabeth noted nervously. Actually it was quite large enough to fit at least one person. Suddenly she saw a foot appear through the metal. It was Ewan! Elizabeth was shocked as she scrambled to pull the vent out and let Ewan in.

Ewan pulled himself out of the vent and was instantly ensconced in Elizabeth's arms.

"Ewan!" she whispered, with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

He squeezed her closer to him, glad to see that she was not hurt. He was suddenly aware of how close they were, in this tiny closet, with their bodies pressed so close together. He could feel every part of her. And she was trembling.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling away from her so he could get a good look at her.

"I'm fine- but that woman, she's shot. They can't help her from the hallway. They only let her be put into a room so that they wouldn't have to hear her scream. Oh Ewan! It's terrible! I have to go see her, only I couldn't because I could have us both killed if I'm caught!" Tears brimmed over and her sapphire blues eyes shone with fresh tears. Ewan felt he could drown happily in those eyes.

"How about we go together- that way you can take care of her and I can keep watch. If anybody comes then we can slip into the closet and into the air shaft. Is it very far from here?"

"No it's the next room over. I was about to go when you came through the air shaft. I just can't sit here; there are so many patients that need my help. Jason's here."

"You mentioned that. Do you know anything about what's going on?"

"Why? Do you think Jason had something to do with this?" Elizabeth asked curious and defensive at the same time.

"I don't know- but you're not telling me something" Ewan noted, calmly.'

"You're right. Perceptive as usual doctor" Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"You'll fill me in then?"

"Yes. But first I'd like to take care of the woman next door."

Elizabeth and Ethan snuck quietly into the next room. The woman was lying in a mess on the bed. The doctors had created a makeshift binding for the woman's wound and had applied pressure as best they could. But they were not allowed even a first aid kit, and the gunmen refused to let them do anything but lay her on the bed.

The woman was gritting her teeth in pain and her eyes widened when she saw Elizabeth.

"Nurse!" she cried out.

"Shhh!" Elizabeth whispered.

She began to work on the wound, examining it as Ewan stood guard.

"Where did you go? I didn't see you when they came in" the woman asked, her voice weak and marred with pain.

"I snuck into a corner, and was able to get away. All the doors are locked so I couldn't get out. I saw when they shot you and that you were brought into this room. This is my friend Ewan, he's a psychologist here and he also managed to be unnoticed. He's going to keep guard while I fix you up, okay?"

The woman nodded feebly and turned her head to the side.

"My son?" she whispered, her strength ebbing.

"He's fine. He needs you though, so you're going to have to stay strong and hold on, okay?"

Elizabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out a pain med she had stolen from the cabinet while in hiding. In fact she had stolen quite a lot of medication. She knew most of the patients on the floor, since they were in her rounds that night and she knew exactly what was the medicine they needed and the exact dosages. Her pockets bulged and for once Elizabeth was glad of the light, large-pocketed scrubs.

Minutes later Elizabeth had the woman medicated, sterilized the wound, and had picked out the damaging bullet. She only hoped that there would be no blood clots.

As she stitched up the wound she relayed to Ewan everything that Sam had told her, and the events leading up to and after the intruders got onto the floor.

"She's a single mom- you know Ewan? I just couldn't leave her here. She was worried about her son, and it was like how many times have I been there? I just had to help her. What would happen to her son if she was gone? He needs her" Elizabeth stressed.

"Just like your sons need you" Ewan added.

Elizabeth gave him a funny look, "You don't know how happy I am that the boys are at my Grams tonight. I only hope that she doesn't let them see the news- they'll be so worried."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You're doing something important here."

Elizabeth and Ewan went from room to room. Administering medication and informing the patients to stay calm and remain in their rooms. Finally, they got to Jason's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Monica was at home. She was reeling from the impact of overhearing Elizabeth's therapy session. She had had no idea how the young woman felt about her. And she had never felt so terrible in her life.

At first she was upset by Elizabeth's words. How arrogant for her to see fault with Monica when she was the one who had messed up! But the last words that she had managed to hear Elizabeth say about her had rang in her ear all day. The truth had suddenly dawned on Monica. She was destroying the memory of Jake and the relationship that she could have had with him by turning into somebody totally unforgiving and bitter. Jakes death had broken her heart and left her intent on breaking the one person in the world who loved him most- his own mother. She was jealous of what she never had, and she was hell bent on destroying the person who gave Jake everything Monica didn't have a chance to.

Monica realized something- however justified she might be in feeling robbed, the words Elizabeth said held some truth in them. Jason was in part to blame. And maybe Elizabeth had experienced something akin to what Monica did when Jason chose the danger, his job, over his family. He had given Elizabeth money and left her with guilt but had not given himself, much like he had been willing to give Emily and Monica protection and material items but he never gave himself. By blaming Elizabeth she was putting herself in a situation where she could grieve with Jason, sharing something intimate with him- but not blame him, which would only serve to pull them further apart.

It just wasn't worth it anymore. The burden of trying so badly to hurt her late grandson's mother had become too heavy she realized sadly. No she would never know Jake. Monica only hoped that maybe one day Elizabeth could forgive her enough to let her in and share some of Jake with her.

Monica flipped on the TV wearily and was shocked by the news she saw in front of her eyes. In seconds she was in her car headed for the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the comments! I'll most likely do more Jason/Elizabeth/Ewan/Matt interaction later on in the story. Have y'all gotten the chance to look at some of the Ewen (I now notice I might be spelling his name wrong) and Elizabeth videos? If you're a fan you so totally should! Anyways, thanks for motivating me with your comments- here goes...

Mac was standing outside the hospital as helicopters flew overhead. Mac had been speaking to Elizabeth Webber, who was hiding in the hospital when the man had called. He had spoken briefly to the man in charge of the hospital take over. He was looking for two patients that had been admitted to the hospital earlier, following a car accident. They had both gone into seven hour brain surgery to repair the damage that had been done in the accident. Somehow one of the doctors had called the police from inside the operating room. The man, who only identified himself as "Mr. Ruiz", had been alerted by his people that the phone call had been made. Before anybody knew what was going on Mr. Ruiz had his men enter the hospital. They were just planning to retrieve the men from the operating room, but somebody put the hospital on alert- and the whole hospital was shut down electronically. The operating room itself was sealed off. Mr. Ruiz had his men take over all floors, and shut down all communications. They were going to wait for the system to reboot itself with as many casualties as needed, and locate the men. Or they were willing to avoid bloodshed and let Mac work with somebody within the hospital to turn off the alert system and open the operating room.

Mac was trying to get a hold of the hospital board, and the buildings electrical and physical blue prints. He needed to know how the system worked, if it could be shut down, and if anything the best way to get as many people out as possible.

The words of Mr. Ruiz rung in his head as he thought of Elizabeth, and Patrick- Robin's husband, and all the other people he knew in there. "The longer this takes mister Scorpio, the bloodier it will be. Any rescue attempts will be moot. My men are armed with enough explosives to take out the whole building and then some. I'll call you in an hour, while my men look. You have that long to gather enough information to shut down the system."

Officer Falconeri walked up to him. There was a crowd gathering outside the police barricades of concerned family, friends, and onlookers.

"Mac- you want me to call Elizabeth and that Ewan guy back? You never finished talking to her-"

"Yeah- get her on the phone. See what she knows about the guys that were brought in. Make sure she and the Ewan guy are still undetected, we may need them. Also did you get anybody from the board- and where are those blue prints and our tech guys?"

"The tech guys are on their way. Monica just arrived and she's really upset and she wants to see you- she's on the board."

"Alright- let her in- I want those blueprints Dante!" Dante ran off and returned with Monica.

"Mac- what's going on?" Monica asked. Mac quickly filled her in, she then pulled from her purse a usb drive with all the files on the building.

Dante instantly had a laptop open and was opening up the files.

"Monica- do you know who's on duty tonight?"

"Yes, I have a print out of the shifts for tonight in my car. I can get it for you, as well as their primary emergency contact numbers?"

"That would be great. We need to inform the families of whoever is in there, and we need the roster of hostages."

Monica was back instantly and read out names to Mac as he searched for holes in the blueprints.

"… and Epiphany, Elizabeth, Matt, Patrick, Steve, Ewan, Nadine- they're all working tonight. I can also get you a print out of all patients that are admitted and have been admitted tonight." Monica wanted to do anything in her power that would get those people out safely.

"Mac!" Dante called, holding his cellphone out "I have Elizabeth and Ewan on the phone. Ewan made in down to Elizabeth. They're both in Jason Morgan's room right now!"

Mac snatched the phone as Monica screamed "Jason? What is Jason doing in the hospital?" her heart hammered in her chest and she hoped against hope that it was all a mistake. That Jason was not in the hospital, that nothing had ever happened, and that that young mother whom she had loathed so much might make it out for her children.


	11. Chapter 11

Pretty pretty please take the time to comment- I love reading all the comments I get, they motivate me to finish the story! Thanks so much!

"Mac- you can't expect me to sit here and do nothing. You're out there and you're going to need me if you want to bring these guys down. Mac! I understand! But from what you're telling me I could very well die anyways if they don't get what they want! Mac- be reasonable, wouldn't Robin do the same? Wouldn't you? So there. Fine. Call me back when you figure out where these men are and how to shut down the system- also have you gotten a hold of Luke yet? I told you! Sam says that they were after these guys when the crash happened as a favor to Luke. Luke must know something! Well call me back then. I promise I'll be careful. Bye."

Ewan watched as Elizabeth spoke on the phone with Mac. She had her hair in a loose ponytail and strands had fallen loose, framing her ivory face. She was trying to be calm about the situation, but her eyes were wide and betrayed the underlying anxiety he knew she was feeling.

"You know, of all people here with me right now, I'm glad it's you" Elizabeth smiled looking up at him.

"Really? Not even Jason?" Ewan nodded towards the sleeping man in the bed in front of them. He knew based on their sessions how much Elizabeth had trusted Jason.

"No. Jason- well, he's let me down. I understand why he did it, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. Jason's good at being a hero, he thrives on it, but you can't be everybody's hero- then you'd be too busy to let somebody be yours. You on the other hand, you make me feel calm. I don't feel like you're trying to save me, in fact it's quite the opposite I feel like you show me that I don't need to be saved by anyone to survive. I don't know how to explain it but it's nice to feel like being alone, myself, doesn't mean that I'm messed up."

"Well once you take stock of who you are as an individual, then you can make room for somebody to share your life with. Relationships between a man and woman," Ewan gestured to them both as an example "marriages and such, they aren't healthy when either partner is "saving" the other. Relationships work when both parties "help" each other. The dependence isn't violent and ever-changing. It's as simple as falling in love- it's like breathing. You need it but it doesn't choke you. It's beautiful."

They both smiled and an electric moment passed between them. Elizabeth hadn't noticed before the honey highlights in his blonde curls and the way his blue eyes contrasted with his lightly tanned skin. Ewan admired how her lush eyelashes framed her sapphire eyes and how her light pink blush brought out the mahogany brown color of her hair. Her eyes so reminded him of the water...

"So" Ewan coughed, "that was Mac Scorpio?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth looked down, and Ewan noticed a darker pink blush shadow her face. "He wants me to be safe, but apparently the guys holding the building hostage have enough plastique to bring down the house. They're looking for two guys who were being operated on when the building was shut down."

"Wow- I wonder what these guys have that he wants them so badly?"

"That's what Mac's trying to find out. I know that Luke knows something about it. But I don't have his number and Lucky didn't leave me a way to contact him in Ireland."

"What? He didn't leave the mother of his child with a way to contact him directly? And he's in another country?"

"He probably didn't want to be bothered with calls from me. You know, after I faked the breakdown." Elizabeth looked up at Ewan guiltily.

"Elizabeth" Ewan placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, "that is no excuse for being an irresponsible parent! I wish you had told me earlier." He shook his head releasing her.

"You couldn't have done anything. Anyways, I'm really a single mom now. Whatever was left between me and Lucky I know now is dead. Going to therapy- and you- has shown me that. What I thought was love was my own fear of being alone. I needed somebody who would love me and save me from myself. I thought Lucky could do that because he saved me long ago. But now I know I don't need to be saved from who I am, especially not by Lucky. I just have to accept who I am- flaws and all."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"Well- I'm going to therapy aren't I?" Elizabeth laughed, smiling.

Ewan smiled. She was making a lot of improvements in the short time that they had been together.

"So what are you planning to do with Mac?"

"Well I want to see if I can shut down the system myself. Or at least open the operating rooms-"

"But Mac doesn't want to get you involved" Ewan guessed.

"Yeah he thinks it's too dangerous. He said that my boys need a mom to go home too- and he didn't want to be the one to tell them that I won't be coming home." Elizabeth frowned.

"He's right you know" Ewan said seriously.

Elizabeth eyed Ewan and chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"But you won't stop me?" Elizabeth questioned warily.

"No" Ewan beamed, dazzling Elizabeth momentarily "just the opposite- I'm here to help you."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile back.


	12. Chapter 12

Monica, Sonny, Carly, Alexis, Molly, Maxie, Lulu, Michael, Robin, and Olivia were all standing outside the hospital with Mac. They were demanding information and action when Mac threatened to have them forcefully removed from the premises- at which point most of them calmed down.

"We've got something Mac!" Dante called out. Mac ran to the car where Dante and Spinelli were poised over a laptop placed on the hood of the car.

"Spinelli says that the way to shut down the system is to override a control panel located between the third and second floor. It's in the center of the hospital in between two major gas and heating pipes. It's the center for electricity. If somebody can get there and override the alert system then we can get everybody out of there."

"I must warn you Daunting Detective Falconeri is oversimplifying things. The space is only wide enough to fit a small person. It must be reached through the air ducts and once the alert system has been overridden the electricity within that area will restart itself- meaning whoever is there will put themselves in a dire situation with increasingly high chances for electrocution." Spinelli added without removing his eyes from the screen.

"Is this true Dante?"

"Yes"

"Spinelli- is that the only way that we can do this?"

"Yes beloved father of the dear Maximista- I fear this is so."

Mac turned to Dante- who met his eyes with a knowing look. They both realized that their options were dim. If they waited for the system to reset itself then they would be faced with a severe casualty list. If they had Elizabeth do it, Mac can manipulate an upper hand and get the hostages out safely. Nobody would die. Except Elizabeth.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, I want to go find those guys from the crash. They're in the operating rooms so that shouldn't be hard." Elizabeth said, wringing out her hands and biting her lip- an action which Ewan gave the utmost attention to.

"Calm down. I'm right behind you. Only, you don't want to wait for a call from Mac?"

"We don't have that sort of time. Besides, waiting for a call from Mac would be like driving myself slowly insane. I have to do something, and we should at least know why somebody from the operating room called the police."

"Well then let's go" Ewan gestured toward the door.

"But first I'd like to move Jason to a different room" Elizabeth admitted.

"Why? Do you think that he's in danger here?"

"Well he doesn't exactly walk a straight line. If there's anybody of power to use as leverage or as a tool of persuasion then it's Jason. Besides Jason and Sam were chasing these criminals, they obviously know something about the guys they were chasing to make them want to escape so badly. They won't recognize Sam, but anybody who reads a paper has got to know who Jason is- and that makes him a number one target."

"You don't think that it's funny that you know so much about this sort of mafia business?" Ewan asked coyly.

"Well, I told you I knew my fair share of psycho's" Elizabeth smirked, "besides don't you think that it's funny that we're stuck here in a hostage situation secretly administering medication and planning a rescue operation?"

"Hey that's all you. I'm just here to help you."

"Alright mister modesty watch the hallway and make sure that the coast is clear while I wheel Jason out."

"A storage closet?" Ewan questioned as Elizabeth moved Jason next to stacks of supplies.

"Nobody would dream of finding Jason Morgan inside a closet Ewan- I just hope that this ordeal will be over soon so that these patients can receive proper care." Elizabeth sighed as a worry line creased her forehead.

"Then I guess we'd better get to those operating rooms then, eh?" Ewan skimmed his hand down her arm and took her hand in his. "Let's go?"


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth snuck down a well-lit hallway. She was prepared to walk right up to the door when she heard the noise of footsteps in the hallway. Her breath caught in her throat as Ewan yanked her backwards, into the safety of a closet.

She slammed right against Ewan's chest, letting out a breath of relief as she listened to the sound of two arguing men. Ewan had his arms wrapped around her, stifling any noise they might have made if they were to move around.

Their bodies were close together and Elizabeth could feel his heartbeat through his light blue button up shirt. She was suddenly aware of how thin the fabric of her scrubs was, and how surprising it was that their bodies fit together so perfectly.

After what seemed like an appropriate time Elizabeth pushed back from Ewan. She was going to suggest that perhaps the guards were gone by now, but she was shocked by the intense look she found in his eyes. He looked like a tortured man, like his was torn about something. The second theirs eyes met, his features changed so fast into the calm smile he always seemed to sport that Elizabeth wondered if she had just imagined things in the dim light of the closet. No, she told herself, she would not mistake that look for poor lighting- she knew what she saw!

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm alright" Ewan chuckled uneasily, "I'm just glad those men didn't catch us- you'd better be more careful love."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Ewan's Australian term. She knew that it was used commonly as Ethan had used it on her too- but she couldn't ignore the thrill it sent up her spine, one that was absent when Ethan had called her it.

Elizabeth crept carefully to the door and slipped through the initial entrance with her ID clearance. The small black scanner on the side of the door was barely visible, so Mr. Ruiz's men probably missed it and thought the door was completely inaccessible. She slipped in with Ewan behind her. The door opened to five operation rooms. Three of which were empty. Elizabeth knocked on the door where one operation was taking place. She was surprised when Patrick's face appeared in the window. Ewan had grabbed a fire hydrant and was prepared to smash the window open when Patrick yelled "stop!"

"What's going on Patrick?" Elizabeth asked, alarmed.

"I was called into brain surgery on this crash victim, and before I knew it he was screaming about a lethal air borne substance in the other patient and that he had to get out of there. He was flipping out- we couldn't even prep him! Finally one of the nurses was able to inject him with a tranquilizer. Robin texted me about what's going on. My team decided that it was best if we seal the operation rooms until we find out what this is all about."

Elizabeth shook her head in shock.

"But what about the other guy?"

"Well that's the thing. Matt's operating on the other guy. Our operating rooms are connected through a direct open air vent. I told him through the intercom what's going on. He was in mid surgery and just a few minutes ago when his patient started to hemorrhage- Elizabeth, he just died on the table."

"Did Matt find anything?"

"No. He doesn't want to set anything off. We had full body scans done before the surgery. We received the preliminary brain scans- and they were so bad that we went into surgery immediately, without the body scans. If Matt's going to remove anything or me for that matter, then I'm going to need to know what's on those scans."

Elizabeth nodded her head, knowing what she needed to do. She walked over to the next window and knocked. Matt's head popped into view.

"Elizabeth!" He was more than happy to see her. "Thank God you're alright- I knew you were working night shift, only I hoped that you had left early or called in sick. But at least you're okay and the gunmen don't have you!"

"Matt I'm going to get the scans so that you and Patrick can operate" Elizabeth told him seriously.

"No! You shouldn't be sneaking around the hospital- what if you get caught! They'll kill you!" Matt shouted.

"Don't worry about me- I have Ewan to help me" Elizabeth gestured to the tall man standing behind her protectively. Matt looked at Ewan, noticing him for the first time.

"Oh and what is the pretend artist patient going to do against those guns?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"I said don't worry about me and I mean it. You need to worry about yourself and your team, Patrick told me about the possibility of an airborne substance. You need to focus on staying alive right now. And I will do everything in my power to help you- I promise."

Matt looked at her sadly, "I would not risk your life for mine in a million years Elizabeth- please be careful."

Elizabeth promised to return with the scans at best, or text pictures from her iPhone to Patrick and Matt's. Ewan led her out and as they sneaked through the hallways they got to talking.

"So Dr. Keenan" Elizabeth whispered looking around a corner. "You know everything there is to know about me- and I all I know about you is that you like to paint, you're a psychologist, you live alone, and that somehow water figures a lot into what you paint. For all I know you could have ten kids and moved to Port Charles to find your long lost lover."

Ewan paused and then figured since his sister seemed to be breaking all the rules with Ethan, then he could afford to break a few with Elizabeth.

"Actually you're wrong about living alone- I live with my sister. Unfortunately I have no kids, and as of now no lovers either- why do you know anybody who might be interested?" Ewan joked.

Elizabeth chuckled silently and replied, "Sorry, the only women I seem to hang out with are moms, or at least are married. Unless you go for younger chicks- like Maxie" Elizabeth finished darkly.

"I'm not really attracted to immaturity. And water has always played a huge part of my life. When I was younger I spent a lot of time at the beach. I lived by the water almost all my life. I surfed a bit too. It's always been a home for me, a calming place. So naturally, it's featured in many of my paintings. Especially recently."

"Oh and why's that?" Elizabeth and Ewan had entered a room and Elizabeth was sifting through a stack of recently developed films. The folders were large and Elizabeth was leaned over the stack.

Ewan knew better then to answer this question honestly, but he couldn't help but wonder as his eyes wandered over her body what her reaction would be if he did tell her the truth. Suddenly her phone vibrated- saved by the bell.

"Yes Mac?" Elizabeth said.

Ewan listened as Elizabeth and Mac filled each other in. Finally she hung up. She looked up at him with a look of complete anguish in her eyes.

"It's so much more worse than we thought" she said miserably, tears filling her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: In this story I'm writing Cassandra as Ewan's sister (and I promise her reason for being in PC will be revealed) Also, sorry for the short chapters- I forget that the length is different on this site then on my word doc's. I'll start sticking them together after this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!

"What's going on Mac?" Monica, Sonny, Lulu, Carly, Olivia, Alexis, Molly, Maxie, Robin, and Michael were demanding answers.

"I've spoken to Mr. Ruiz again. He says that his men can't find the patients that were admitted so he's going to go for his last resort. He says that inside one of the men is a time controlled release capsule that is full of a substance that after going a prolonged period without being exposed to air releases a deadly airborne toxin. Mr. Ruiz has told me, that it is in our best interest to shut down the alert system because as of now we have one hour before the toxin is released. The system doesn't reset itself for seven more hours- in that time everybody in the hospital will have been infected."

"Why would he do that?" Lulu screamed as shock and horror spread across the faces of the listeners. "Why would he put that in his own man in the first place?"

"Apparently it was a safety measure. I spoke to Luke and he told me the two men were meant to travel together. One had swallowed the lethal capsule as a protective measure should him and his partner get kidnapped. His partner swallowed a capsule containing a chip with information. The information on the chip acted as the only key to access to billions of dollars from offshore illegal financial accounts. If they reached the place that they were going safely, then the capsule would've been prevented from releasing by Mr. Ruiz through remote. If they were kidnapped, then the capsule would release. Killing them and their captors."

"What does Luke have to do with this!" Monica asked angrily.

"Luke was helping Robert and Anna track down Mr. Ruiz and his men. Luke told me that they slipped past them and headed to upstate New York, presumably Port Charles, when he called Jason and Sam to tail them. That's when Jason, Sam, and Ruiz's men were in the crash that brought them to the hospital and into the operating room with Patrick and Matt right now."

"So what are you planning to do?" Sonny demanded.

"Well, all of the staff personnel are under guard by gunmen. Patients were told to remain in their rooms at risk of being shot. Matt, Patrick, and their operating teams are the only ones not under guard and they have to keep their rooms sealed off for as long as possible should the toxin release. Our only hope right now is..."

"Is who?" Monica and Carly demanded.

"Is Elizabeth. She and Doctor Ewan Keenan have been the only ones undetected by Ruiz's men. And she is the only one who's small enough to fit in the space where the control panel is located."

Silence followed Mac's admission.

"So what are you waiting for Mac?" Alexis asked, sensing that there was more.

"There are extremely high chances that she can die if she overrides the system and shuts it off. She can get electrocuted to death, or the system can backfire and take out the heating and gas- which two of their main pipes are located around the system."

There was silence, and then Robin asked- "have you told her yet Mac?"

"Yes- I just spoke to her. She's locating the film of the men's body scans for Matt and Patrick. Matt hopes that he can get the capsule out in time. But even if he does, we can't be certain that it hasn't yet released or that it won't when he removes it."

"What did she say?" Robin knew that this was hard on Mac, he never liked putting a civilian in danger- let alone Elizabeth, mother of two boys, and upstanding nurse (despite what everyone else in town thought, Mac always knew what kind of person Elizabeth was).

"She said to text her the blueprints as soon as possible so she knows which way to go" Mac's voice broke off at the end.

"Mom?" Molly asked, her voice cutting through the silence. "If Elizabeth does this- then she can die right? But what will happen to her boys?"

"I don't know" Alexis shook her head at the turn of events. Then she said to Mac, "if there's anything I can do then let me know alright?"

Mac nodded and gave Dante the signal to text Elizabeth the blueprint. He knew that by sacrificing her life, Elizabeth was saving the people in the hospital- but he couldn't get Cam and Aiden's face out of his mind.

Everybody stood in silence looking up at the building where their loved ones were. Every day that they had taken for granted seemed to leer at them. They swore in their hearts to treat their loved ones better. Alexis and Molly wanted to be more honest with Sam. They wanted to let her know that they thought that she deserved better then Jason, or at least that the two didn't belong truly together. Olivia was thinking about Steve. Carly, Sonny, Michael, and Monica thought about Jason. Maxie's mind was on Matt. And Robin prayed that Patrick and his young hot headed brother would come back to Emma and her safely. And then all their thoughts wandered to the small nurse who could give their loved ones back to them.

Five minutes after Dante had sent Elizabeth the images of the blueprint Robin received two texts on her phone. One was from Patrick saying that he just received pictures of the scans from Elizabeth and Matt just went back into surgery to look for the capsule. The other was a short video made by Elizabeth on her iPhone. Everybody circled Robin as she read the text and opened the message. "If I don't make it Robin, please show this to my boys. Thanks for being a friend, I hope everything works out and Patrick can come home to you and Emma. Love, Elizabeth".

She hit play and saw that Elizabeth was sitting in a dimly lit closet in the hospital.

"Hi babies! Cameron, Aidan, I want you to know mommy loves you so so much! If you're seeing this then that means that mommy has gone to be with Jakey. Remember Cam to be a good big brother to Aidan- you'll have to show him all the things mommy won't get to like how to make brownies and making memory toasts with chocolate milk. Tell him about aunty Em and the big pieces of cake she used to bring you. Tell him about me and Jake. Remember how I told you Jake is always with us? Well, I'll always be with you both- watching over you. I love you my precious boys..." Elizabeth's voice broke off as tears flowed down her face and the video ended.

Robin wiped her eyes and looked at Mac whose face was twisted up in a tortured expression. Now all they could do was wait.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're almost there I think" Elizabeth said as she inched forward in the narrowing airshafts. Or at least they seemed to narrow to her. Or maybe it was the fact that she was barely holding on emotionally. After she had sent Robin the video she left for her sons she broke down in Ewan's arms crying jagged sobs. It was all she could do to pull herself together. Ewan had insisted on going with her, pointing out that she would need somebody to pull her out. That is if she lived, Elizabeth thought to herself. She wasn't betting on it.

She saw the control area ahead of her and moved faster. She had made it. Elizabeth tried not to think about what was going to happen. She had to do this. As she reached the end of the shaft she realized that she would need to be lowered down into the area which housed a variety of pipes, switches, and buttons.

"Ewan we're here- I'm actually going to need you to lower me down" Elizabeth chuckled at the turn of events. She had insisted vehemently that she would not need him. The sound of her laugh startled her as she turned around so she could be lowered feet first. It seemed odd, laughing at a time like this and for a brief moment she wondered if she had really lost it.

Ewan held her arms so that they were facing each other, their noses were almost touching.

"Are you sure about this Elizabeth?" Ewan asked her.

"Yes. I saw the space; it's far too narrow for you."

"Are you ready then?" He asked her, their voices were grave.

"I don't think ready is the word. But we don't have time." Elizabeth shook her head, trying to not think about the fact that she might die.

Ewan's blue eyes were fierce and dark with determination when Elizabeth looked up into them.

"Ewan I don't want to die. I want to wake up to the sound of Cameron running around. I want to step on Aiden's toys when I get out of bed. I want to make brownies and take my kids to the movies on weekends. And I don't want to die without being loved by somebody-"

Ewan surged forward, claiming her lips, effectively cutting her off. Elizabeth was taken back but didn't stop, she didn't know whether or not it was because she couldn't or that she wouldn't. She didn't have time to think. Ewan rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

"I promise you Elizabeth you won't die" his voice was hard and determined.

Elizabeth nodded, knowing that he couldn't really offer her that assurance. Still, a part of her believed him. Despite her history, one that would make anybody cynical, she found herself somehow trusting Ewan's promise.

Ewan lowered Elizabeth into the small space. Elizabeth squeezed between the pipes and the control panel, pulling out her cellphone. Once she made sure that she had signal she called Mac.

….

Mac Scorpio had exhausted the hopes of many criminals in his time as PCPD there was no other criminal past or present that Mac would take such joy out of shutting down then . Mac had Spinelli working on setting up a phone tap and smoking out Ruiz when he made his call.

"Mister Scorpio" the smug voice answered, "as much as I love to hear your voice I can't help but wonder why you would waste your time calling me when you should be figuring out how to save all those people and shut off that damn alarm system. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered but-"

"Listen Ruiz, your game's over. I know about the other man having a information chip inside him that would give you access to billions. So I know your little mission isn't to just save a couple of your men. I'm not going to just let you waltz into the hospital and take it. Not without a price."

"A price?" Mr. Ruiz laughed, "did you forget about the lethal substance that is about to choke the life out of everyone in that hospital in just a few minutes?"

"Well I have that under control. You see , you waited too long and now the ball's back in my court. You either stand down or you will loose everything- your men, that USB- everything!"

"Enough Scorpio! Don't forget I can still blow your precious hospital sky high! Now here's what I want: when and if you turn off the alarm system my men will retrieve the USB. After that we will leave the hospital and in exchange for NOT following or going after my men I will leave behind the remote to the tons of explosives my men have lined the hospital with. That's the only deal I'm willing to make and only if you can shut off the alarm system now! However. Should my men be followed at all then I will be forced to blow the hospital into the harbour."

"Fine" Mac said, as Dante took various undercover officers with him to surround the building and tail whoever was leaving. He had already set up checkpoints around the town and harbour and doubted that Mr. Ruiz, his men, or that USB would make it anywhere near the town boudaries. "But I want nobody hurt from now on. If somebody gets hurt I'll reset the alarm system, and shoot to kill all of your men."

"Alright. Then we agree. Now how do I know that you are actually going to shut the system off? I need something to prove you're a man of your word."

"Alright. In twenty seconds you're going to see the lights on the third floor of the hospital turn off, followed by each floor upward- but only for a second each."

Matt had just texted Elizabeth to do this via the control panel when he heard chuckle over the phone as the lights turned off and on on every level like a domino effect.

"Very good Mr. Scorpio. Very good. Alright. Let the games begin. And remember- no following. You have ten minutes."

Mac hung up and picked up the phone with Elizabeth on the line.

"Elizabeth? Alright turn it off."

...

"Mom?" Molly asked staring up at the flickering lights of the hospital.

"Yes Molly?" An anxious Alexis replied.

"So Elizabeth is in the hospital with Ewan- the Australian doctor right?"

"Yes- thank God she has somebody with her. At least he can watch her back."

"And didn't Mac say that they were helping all the patients on their floor?"

"Yes honey. That's what makes Elizabeth a good nurse- she puts her patients wellfare before her own."

"It's just so sad" Molly sighed and leaned on her mom, Alexis put an arm around her comfortingly. And then she added sheepishly, "and so romantic."

"Molly Davis what are you talking about 'romantic'?"

"I mean think about it. They're running around the hospital, saving peoples lives and she's about to risk hers- and he's with her the whole time, holding her hand. It's like Titanic."

"Oh honey" Alexis shook her head. "I don't think it's like that. Elizabeth might very well die."

Molly bit her lip, but said nothing. She didn't believe that Elizabeth would die. There had to be one time, one story at least where everything was really bad and even impossible and the girl, the heroine, would make it out with a happy ending awaiting her. Didn't somebody like Nurse Webber- Elizabeth- somebody who would give up everything for others deserve that much?

...

Sam watched as the men stood stoically with their guns. She couldn't believe how they had shot that woman and would not let one person in a room full of doctors help her. It was outrageous! But despite the poor womans injury Sam couldn't keep her mind off of Jason. After every episode of his Jason would fall into a deep sleep- that's where Sam hopes he was right now. Jason's angry episodes would have gotten them killed had he been awake.

Things had gotten so crazy, Sam thought as she watched one of the men answer his cellphone, that she had begun to wonder whether or not the life she envisioned with Jason was nothing more then a fantasy. Sam had been listening intently and learned that the gunmen had sent a few of their guys to find the operating rooms- where the victims of the crash were being operated on when the alert was set. They had come back and reported that the rooms were locked because of the alarm system.

They had no idea that Elizabeth was somewhere in the hospital. That, Sam thought, offerred at least some limited form of comfort. She knew that Elizabeth was quick on her feet, and had probably alerted Mac- but she didn't think that there was much she could do with no way out of the hospital and no access to any weapons.

Sam leaned closer as the man with the cellphone's voice grew.

"Yeah. No. Nobody else. We didn't find the power source and the boys said they can't get into the wing with the operating rooms. Jason Morgan? He was the guy following them? You're kidding me? Well, then he's gotta be here- right? They're shutting it off in a few minutes? So what do you want us to do? The original plan? Alright. We'll bring Morgan with us if he's here. I'll tell the boys."

The man hung up and gestured to the other men. Telling them under his breath what he had just learned.

Two things were clear to Sam. One, that the alarm system was going to be shut off. She didn't know how or by whom, just that the armed men were preparing themselves to go through with the rest of their "plan". And two, that they weren't leaving without Jason Morgan.

Just then one of the gunmen gestured to a doctor, Sam recognized him as Steve Webber- Elizabeth's brother.

"Where's Jason Morgan?" the man asked gruffly.

"Jason Morgan? Is he a patient here?" Steve asked seriously. Sam wondered if he knew anything about Jason's condition.

"I don't know. But you're a doctor. Find out. He was brought in with a car crash." The man obviously figured that threatening the doctor was going to make Jason magically appear. Sam winced as she saw him jab his gun in Steve's side.

"Hey! Hey! Alright! Let me look in the log at the nurses' station!"

The man allowed Steve to get up and watched as he leafed through stacks of paper and charts that were brought out for admitted patients.

"He was here earlier- but he had no injuries and was released" Steve said seriously. Sam held her breath, knowing that the log would say otherwise and hoping that the men weren't smart enough to check themselves.

"Are you sure?" The gunman who had been speaking on the cellphone walked up to Steve. Steve looked back warily. Suddenly the gunman grabbed Sam, who struggled helplessly against his strength. "If you're lying to us, then I will shoot her. Do you understand?" He proceeded to jab his gun against Sam's side.

Steve look wide eyed at Sam, knowing full well what Jason would have wanted him to do. "Well," said Steve warily "I was with a patient when Jason was brought in and released. It's possible that he's still in the room he was admitted to, or that he was re-admitted without a nurse signing him in." The gunman released Sam, shoving her down back to the floor. He nodded to the other man and they both looked at Steve.

"What room?"

"3-0-9" Steve said reluctantly. One of the men left, searching for the room.

Sam fought against the urge to scream, to attack, anything that would defend Jason. If they got Jason, then Sam would be his only hope of remaining alive. Aside from Luke, Jason and Sam were the only people who knew so much about Mr. Ruiz and his men, and Sam had doubts on whether or not Luke would come to Jasons aid.

The man returned empty handed, and Sam wondered, her heart beating in her chest what they had done to Jason.

"Sorry sir, the room's empty. There's nothing in there- looks like nobody's used it or anything."

"Well then check the other rooms. And do it quietly, the boss said nobody should get hurt at this point, so long as we have full cooperation."

Sam waited with baited breath, making knowing eye contact with Steve Webber. They were both wondering where Jason had gone. She breathed a sigh of relief when the man returned empty handed again. At least she knew he hadn't been taken by the men. Maybe, then, Jason was the one who had orchestrated the system shutdown? Sam wondered, it wasn't unusual for Jason to save the day. She wondered if Jason had been able to break out of his condition to save her and the hospital.

"Fine. We'll get Morgan another day, and that girl he was with. Just get ready then. Remember, me and the guys upstairs are going to get the bodies. You stay here until my signal and leave out the way we talked about."

The man nodded and resumed his former position. Sam watched as the leader stomped off towards the operating rooms. She couldn't live like this, she thought suddenly, she wanted kids and a life without guns. Life, she thought, seemed increasingly fragile- how many more hostage situations, or close calls would she be in before she became a casualty. And more importantly, could Jason give her what she wanted? Especially in his increasingly erratic condition? Could she provide him with the support he would need, after all that had happened? Was it fair to him? To her?

The answer was suddenly very clear to Sam as she heard the whirring of the hospital coming back to life. But now she had to worry about getting herself out alive.


End file.
